User talk:Mugiwara Franky/Archive 6
Could you please delete this ? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Disappearing_Crewmates_-_The_Final_Day_of_the_Straw_Hat_Crew I don't even wanna give it the benefit of oficialy nominating it for deletion,because mashing four buttons in close proximity in the effort of "poning" someone is one of the most sadly pathetic excuses of a life I have ever heard of . --New Babylon 10:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Much obliged . --New Babylon 16:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) You should really clean up Category:Candidates for deletion Simant 17:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Drunk Samurai Can you do something long-term about his constant edit wars? He's doing them to the Pappag, Name Variants, and Catarina Devon pages now. He really needs to be stopped permanently so people can actually make corrections and additions without fighting him every single time. 08:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I've stopped counting the number of edit wars... Okay MF, perhaps next time it happens we need to start dishing out the punishments. DS does some rather nice edits, but the edit wars are his most noticble fault. If after just 2 reverts he stopped to ask what is going on, and then didn't revert after that for a moment, we'd have a chance to discuss something. But half of the edits are without explaination and often only in the "comments" section of the save page bit. His other edits I will stress are fine, but its almost the Edit Wars vandalic nature at times. One-Winged Hawk 14:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the expla, I get whats going on now. :-) One-Winged Hawk 10:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :He's doing it again...check out his last message on Son of God-Enel's tallk page, especially the last line. :Kaizoku-Hime 19:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Pity he had to be banned, he does make some worthwhile edits. Still, punishment has to be given, I say we held it off perhaps a little toolong to punish him. After your explaination on whats going on I decided to step away from the mess and watch what happened. Regardless of DSs name calling Son of God-Enel had been punished, served the punishment and it was time to move on. DSs name calling and constant bringing up of the subject instead of letting him go this time cost him. Even with a editor who makes good edits, whats the point of letting them be if they only cause trouble I suppose. He acted like Joekido in his early days, yet Joekido we had half a chance of talking to. Okay we didn't always get our way, we let him have quite a few things his way so long as he was prepared to manage it well, it was within reason. But DS sticks by his guns no matter whether he is right or wrong. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 06:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Now that he's blocked, I've sided to step back from the mess and move on. And yeah, he just like me in my early days.. Joekido 07:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Due to some of his edits being good as stated, I have just blocked DS for 1 month which is the harshest I have to go at the moment. However due to complaints from others, if he continues his ways after the block then I can rest assure that the block will be infinite. :In a comparison between Joekido and Drunk Samurai, I think prefer Joekido, even the one in the early days. With Joekido, at least there was some understanding. With DS, it seemed like almost everyone was either an enemy or an idiot in his view. The argument in Son of God-Enel's talk page is a prime example. :Enel was trying to explain his actions and some people even saw his point. Enel was being civil to his best despite him being new in talking in the site. DS on the other hand was going, he's an idiot and everything you're saying is stupid. His hostility to Enel completely overshadowed anything he was trying to point out. And if arguing with a new comer wasn't bad enough, he started arguing with everyone who was trying to defend Enel. :Whoever was right in the main argument of that discussion, the one that got lost because of DS, is debatable. However, it was clear who was definitely wrong.Mugiwara Franky 11:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) he's doing it again on the "Crocodile" and being a jerk on the Talk section of the page--Croc117 01:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Heya, fellow comrade I'm looking for some merchandise in relation to Cabaji the acrobat. Since the wikia has a section on the One Piece merchandise, I was wondering if you'd know of any sets pertaining to Cabaji that I could locate. I am particularly interested in figurines, mini collectibles, etc. in relation to Cabaji. I'm strictly a villain fan, and I'd like to know if there's anything on my favorite character I can find. - 20:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) help please?? hi i just want to ask some help in editing the nemu nemu no mi page all my problems was in the discussion page of the page ok and please hurry before it got deleted. thanks User:Rainelz 09:44, 15 june 2009 (UTC) Another Harasser Now that we've dealt with Son of God-Enel's, can you do something about Joekido's, ? :Kaizoku-Hime 07:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Already taken care of once I saw his actions.Mugiwara Franky 07:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::King X = ' ' ::I'm sure of it. :Kaizoku-Hime 07:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Quexinos would never act like that. Joekido 07:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Demon Rin Quit being mean to her. I heard you wiki fags get mad whenever my dear friend tries to make this shithole a better place. That's enough Carter, stop harressing me Joekido 07:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Shut up, you dumb ogre :Harrassment is harrassment and it will met punishment. So by insulting Joe, you've asked to be punished, if we have to punish Joe likewise for the same thing so be it. But please, if you have nothing decent to edit this wikia for, leave now or we will make you leave. No decent editor would have continued this charade this long. At the end of the day, Joekido doesn't really make that many edits and most of his work was in the EARLY days of this wikia, of which we've long since surpassed. If you don't like the wikia, feel free to make your own, when you have 2,500+ pages yourself and about 20+ reglaurly and semi-reglaur editors, plus several dozen IP editors posting at odd interveiws, come back to us and tell us how easy running a wikia is. One-Winged Hawk 08:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :In any case, Demon Rin is allowed to edit here if she wants to. The only problem is the user who harassed Joekido.Mugiwara Franky 08:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'll say this agian, Demon Rin hated NPC, Captain Carter is using the situation from Arlong Park as an excuse to harress me because he loves to do that everytime I go in an outburst Joekido 08:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Whatever happened in NPC with Demon Rin is over and done. I don't know what happened and I believe that anyone involved with that should just forget it and move on. The thing with Captain Carter against you however will be taken care of if he comes again to harass you. This I promise you Joekido.Mugiwara Franky 08:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Covered us There a note on the main page, to cover any actions we've taken or will take in future against those that bring argumets here. One-Winged Hawk 08:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Dealing with Games Hey MF, the games issue has been brought up and I just want tosay this is a problem for us. Seriously, as much as I want the games and all their information to go up on the pages, there a LOT of blank spaces here in regards to them. We've never really had more then one discussion on them and I can't find that. #Moves. As raised on the Gomu Gomu no Mi pages, games are filler moves, yet we allow movies and anime moves. However, despite what Rin says, there ARE "Fill the gap moves" that shouldn't be included because their not really techniques. Good example; Mihawk, Shanks, Whitebeard. The whole of Mihawk's moveset is for the Grand Battle series is completely gap filling otherwise they'd not be in the games #Checkablitiy. We can research the manga, databooks, anime, merchandise, but whats always held back the games in lack of information. If we had one guy who owned the games and ALL of them, that would brillant. But we don't. There aren't many websites out there to confirm information from and many have less then we do. #Translation problems; same as above, not many of us are good in Japanese language skills. Again, we can't check translations. And then theres the 4Kids moves that are made up for the games and pretty must "we write what we like" as far as things go. Evne I've checked out Grand Battle and noted a few. #Proof; this is the MAIN issue with games, outside of screenshots and youtube uploads, the offical websites and magazines, there is little info we can use. Rin is treating this as a minor issue, but it is QUITE major. This throws all referencing problems out the window if one person comes on and says "thats wrong" and we can't prove its right. #FAQ; it was decided waaaay back at the beginning we weren't going to be an FAQ. Rin argued over Game FAQ and FAQ, little difference between the two, I'm going to cut this sort, the previously note time we had a discussion someone had written Square, X, Triangle, or tried to on a few secret moves for Grand Battle. There were more points... But as I said to Rin, I just can't remember them. I'm taking a few hours break to remember them. I'd rather just keep game related pages to themselves rather then let them leak onto the other pages until we've had at least a serious discussion on the whole issue of the games. Their the hardest set of info we've got to deal with only second to merchandise. IF we don't resolve this problem, the option will be to remove all non-canon info and I don't want to do that. Rin's annoyed me somewhat because this issue is not one I wanted to bring up until we've got someone willing to deal with those pages and had a plan to begin with. Kinda like how the merchandise pages have become since a helpful person picked them up. Only with the games we haven't found that helpful person. >_< One-Winged Hawk 11:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Rin has just posted an animation and reminded me of another game related problem; sprites. What Rin has done is upload someone's animation they've created of the animation which may (and likely is in this case) true to the game. However as a Mortal Kombat fan, sprites can be altered, I know this myself I did the same thing to create fakes and animations for MK myself. To prove the games references we need to show other editors an animation right? Well with that its a youtube look up and proofed on the discussion page to show the editors it exists. While thats not a problem, the editors have a real task ahead of them. :I should update Image Guidelines, Rin has reminded me of this problem. We once had a Zoro and Sanji fight scene up on their pages trying to represent their fighting styles and it had to be removed. Also, while animations may be free to be used, I have seen from experience that the sprites they were created from often carried a watermark from, but whose to know they all look the same animated. *sigh* okay overall this is a minor issue, it only effects how they are researched. But it makes the games oh so much harder to deal with. Again I'd prefer'd it if they had been left untouched until we had someone come along to handle them that kknew more about the subject. :Okay there is another point about the games I'm missing, but these are coming as Rin mentions them. I spent 4 hours trying to remember the last two pointers. MF, what do you feel we should do about this thing? If we allow it, we've got to allow all games, including ones like Grand Adventure. While Rin raises good points, there are many issues to handle here. At the very basics the argument is they are as valuable as normal animated fillers, we have character pages but I've already stated why. But if we don't allow these attacks we've got to take the other fillers off. I'm not going to make a move here without advice, I've basically worn my side to a blunt point until I remember that last problem. If the wikia green flags it, then we've got to deal with the Video Game issues ASAP. One-Winged Hawk 19:07, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've called for an end to the conversation on the Gumo page and asked everyone to move here to discuss the games in general. I must confess the issue has annoyed me just because we're arguing over two minor fighting moves when theres a issue at hand we're not discussing thats major when the minor issues are taking president. We can resolve the moves discussion if first we resolve the problems outstanding with the games. Namely, exactly how are we meant to be handling them anyway. Its not as simple as the movies and filler eps. and I'm sick of explaining that. One-Winged Hawk 19:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::: We don't have to include Grand Adventure because it's an American-made game that just uses the Engine of the Older Grand Battle games. It has no Japanese equivalent in a lot of circumstances, so it's entirely moot. ::: As for the rest of the games, VERY Few games actually make up character attacks. Mihawk attacks in the games, but to my knowledge he doesn't have a named attack set. I have Brand Battle RUSH too, so I've played it. ::: Inability to get ALL of them doesn't mean we shouldn't include the ones We CAN confirm. The Wikia is ALWAYS a Work in Progress situation. Currently though, it also has Sections on OTHER video-games and video-game only things, like that character from Unlimited Adventure. If we include HIM, we should include other things too. ::: No, this isn't an FAQ, it's an encyclopedia. a Fan-made encyclopedia, but an encyclopedia nonetheless. The point is to convey information. Omitting any information is against the point. We should put whatever information we have up and add any others later. I know Japanese (Yes, I can speak and Read it) and I have the following Games: Jump Superstars, Jump Ultimate, Grand Battle RUSH, Treasure Battle, Unlimited Adventure, Battle Stadium D.O.N. and in ALL of those games, the two I was talking about are the only entirely "Made up" attacks. ::: But if you want, not only do I have that but I have the One Piece Rainbow Databook that has a whole section on the games. I could scour my games and find any new info you wantDemonRin 19:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Theres still a lot of games missing off your list. But if you can read Japanese there are links to their pages to take info off of them for referencing. I see no problems, but the only thing I will hang about on is to see what other editors. The collection of minor problems is like the problems we had on the SBS pages, been there for a long while. I've stated what annoyed me on the games and had my say, I have no further comments until I remember that last point. I'll send a message round to the other editors to come to MF's page. This is all thats left for me to do for now... And update that missing note on the Image Guidelines page concerning sprites. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Just some questions for Demon Rin. :#From the sprite and video of Gigant Gattling, Luffy is saying Gear Third but not saying Gigant Gatling. Is this correct? :#Jump Superstars is made up of several Jump characters. Among them are others such as Goku and Naruto. So shouldn't Luffy have any other combo attack with any other character other than Jotaro? :Mugiwara Franky 16:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::1: No, Luffy doesn't actually call out "Gigant Gatling" the attack is named in the Information section of Luffy's 8-Koma. In the Deck-maker Mode, you highlight it and go down to "Information" and it lists his specials as "Gigant Gatling" exactly the way I put it when I made the original entry for it, and "Gigant Axe". ::2: No, the characters only get Combo attacks with Specific Characters. Luffy's is with Jotaro, meanwhile Sasuke has one with Dio Brando called "Sharingan, THE WORLD" where Dio Freezes time and Sasuke throws Shuriken all over the place (instead of Dio's Knives like Dio usually does). Naruto and Son Goku have one Together called the "Rasen Genki Dama" where Son makes a big Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb in the Dub) and puts it into Naruto's hands, Naruto then spins it like a Rasengan, adding his own power to it and making it bigger before launching it. ::EDIT: I just pulled out the game to Try it, I tested it with Naruto, Sasuke, Vegeta, Son Goku, and Dio Brando. If you pair Luffy with anyone BUT Jotaro, he just Does, and calls out the Gum Gum Axe while the other character does his or her own attack. (IE: Luffy does the Axe, and Son Goku does the Kamehameha) Both attacks entirely independent of one another. Jotaro is the only character he has a Named Combo with, complete with it's own brand new animation (IE, unlike with everyone else and his Axe, this attack is specifically animated as the two characters attacking together, wheras with everyone else it just recycles his Axe animation verbatum). Luffy Hauls back and goes "GOMU GOMU NO... " and they both shout "ORA ORA ORA". ::Also, completely unrelated but it's difficult playing the original game after playing JUS. In JUST Luffy could use Soru, but in the old game he couldn't. My Fingers keep double-tapping the button to try to make him do Soru, but it doesn't work XDDemonRin 07:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::I see, thanks for clearing that up.Mugiwara Franky 13:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) what What the hell are you talking about i have noting to do with any games :You missed the discussion above... One-Winged Hawk 20:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Catarina Devon I was just wondering if you guys knew that Catarina means Ladybug in spanish. I actually believe her possible animal-theme is something noteworthy to add to her article. After all Jimbei and Teach just threw away their titles as schichibukai so Juan and Devon might have a chance to become their replacements in a near future. :Until it comes up in the manga or is mentioned by Oda himself, that's just speculation; which we don't allow here. This isn't a forum, this site is for confirmed facts only. :Also, please sign with 4 ~ marks at the end of your posts. Like so...Kaizoku-Hime 00:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Cold Hands Mass Upload Well it looks like Coldhandzz is back and mass uploading. Last time Cold was around, there was images being uploaded from sites without premission checks and stuff like that. Cold is back and appears to be up to (the same old) stuff again. I don't know... What do you feel on this matter MF? I can't alter the Guidelines anymore against it, I've asked Cold to at least alert a few other editors in future. One-Winged Hawk 07:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I generally don't mind the mass uploading in particular. It's no different than any other editor contributing and editing. However, what I kinda mind to a certain degree is that the images don't have any descriptions when they were uploaded. A description or even a link of where the image was taken can kinda help. It's not much but it helps.Mugiwara Franky 08:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :here Coldhandzz 11:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::*Face palm moment* ::Back to square one. Now Cold, remember we had cribs with this before.... You just can't upload images you grab off a sight... -_-' One-Winged Hawk 14:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Renameing Hello Mugiwara Franky! If you might haven't noticed, I'm FusionFaller, I changed my account because I got bored of that nickname. Anyway, I would like to ask permission to start a good discussion wherever is correctly to start it about renameing some arcs. The arcs I would like to rename are in Episode Guide, this is because I don't like the inconsistencies there are right now with nameing arcs by the villain rather than the locartion. For example, why not call the Drum Island Arc as Wapol Arc? So I propose to change all the names to the main places it happens in. TheMario 09:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Hello, FusionFaller. For at least the first few East Blue Saga arcs, they are generally named after the main villains due to fact that the names of some of the locations aren't well prominent. :For example, the arc that involves Usopp and Kuro is generally accepted as the Kuro arc as the name of Usopp's village isn't exactly well known by most people and not very prominent in the plot. :Another example, is the Arlong arc. In the Arlong arc, one of the more prominent reasons generally accepted why its not named after the place is that the plot takes place in more than one location. The island for which these two locations are situated at is also not known by most people. :As for the rest with location named arcs. Starting at Lougetown, most of the arcs are generally named by most people after the place they take place in as the places' names are more prominent due to exploration and interactivity by the main cast in the island. The only exception would probably be the Davy Back Fight arc however, I believe. During that part of the story, the game was more prominent than the island in which it took place at.Mugiwara Franky 10:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Frank Schematics first appearance Hi, I want to talk about the Franky Schematics first appearance. I know that Franky used that fighting style during his first encounter with Luffy in the manga and anime and he didn't used that fighting style on Usopp when he first met Usopp. I want to know: Why was the first appearance of the Franky Schematics removed ? What was wrong about it ? Thank you for answering. Ichigo kurosaki1979 18:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Merge for Minor Ships I was wondering how you feel about merging the minor pages of ships and boats. But not into one page, but into categories like "Pirate Ships" or "Government Ships". Because many of them like Alvida's new ship, Mihawk's boat, , Utan Sonar ect. do not have enough information to have individual pages Oathkeeper of oblivion 17:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Mass Uploading We've had another mass uploader, user TheMario has uploaded 40+ images. However, looking at them their titles screens from episodes... English Dub episodes... The images show nothing other then text we can get off a TV guide website. Their not very useful. I've asked him to stop until we've looked at them all, but we're talking 40 images and pages to go through and remove links off of. TheMario is one of two uploaders last night who uploaded non-useful images, the other appears to have used us as a host. I've told Mario to read iour image guideslines and in future tell us if he mass uploads. Mass uploading does us no favors overall, esp. as when in Marios case theres not a single image amongst them. We found uses for Coldzz images, but these.... One-Winged Hawk 10:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Looking at the images, what seems to have happened is nothing more then user thinking what someone else did was okay and picking up on where he left off. While I'm annoyed a number of issues in regards to whats happened with the episodes recently, however they can be fixed. The problems with the episodes are caused by a new editor just doing stuff without realising wikias are a community effort and all. I think something should be added to the introduction template telling everyone to check discussion pages reglaurly or something. :Episodes and chapters have always been my headache drive MF, its nice to have someonewilling to work on them, we've got problems here... Episodes... Games... Chapters... Its easy to work on organisations and characters, but these ones... And they've all cropped up in the last few months. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 11:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hello Mugiwara Franky. It's me Mario (FusionFaller) again. As you might have noticed I started working in unifying the format of all the episode pages around the wiki with the information of the Funimation dub I have available and that seemed to anger 2 fellow users. Now, one of those is Angel Emfrbl, I'm aware that she is the most contributing member here but she's not an admin, as far as I know. So I would like to ask if you could help settle this from an Admin point of view, I wrote my offer in Forum:Index so to have a mid ground for everyone interested in the matter. Thanks again. TheMario 00:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::: I think like this|http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sample.jpg should be made Coldhandzz 12:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with Coldhandzz but I think a Contact Sheet image with 4 pics is enough. I check the pics that User:TheMario upload and it seems all of them had modified aspect ratio (or Anamorphic widescreen image). And don’t forget the big file size 600+ KB. And with current status (Episode 415) we need 1660 pics. Let me fix the Episode Template and I will upload and appropriate image for every episode.--Tipota 13:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) In regards to Cabaji images At first, I had added 4 images to the page. Initially, you deleted them all. I thought of compromising with keeping just two of them, but you went and removed them as well. I need ONE close up representational image of his face on the page. Seriously, some articles have approximately 30 images on them. It won't hurt to have 3 on his page. And the current ones don't showcase his face at close. The one you put up barely even shows him (it shows Zoro, which doesn't belong on the page to begin with) - 03:59, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :The other image isn't merely a close-up but also a battle stance; it's from the scene when he skydives and the sword is in between his face. That can be used to illustrate his attack as well as serve as a close up due to the fact that the infobox image isn't a close up at all. - 04:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Agreement Hey Mugiwara Franky! I thing the Angel girl and I have reached an agreement. I'm not very pleased with it, but oh well, if it's better for the wiki then it goes. We would like to call all the Episode pages X and all the Chapter pages X, in one digit format for 1 to 9, two digit format for 10 to 99 and so on. This because no matter who is looking for an specific episode or chapter it's better to find it by the number than the title that who knows who decided to give it as tranlation of the japanese. However, I know that to make all the moves we need to "delete" all the previous redirects so that moving the pages will occur with their own history log of previous changes and only a burocrat can do that, so I would like to know if you are willing to do all the work or if other burocrat can help us or if I can nominate myself to burocrat and do it myself. Thanks! TheMario 10:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I guess I can handle all the moves and redirects since there seems to be some consensus and since it's part of my responsibility. However, it'll not all be finished at one go. I'll have to do them by groups or so since they're alot. I'll start once the discussion wraps up.Mugiwara Franky 14:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You didn't read the forum or his talk page as to why those were changed. You undid the wrong thing. Drunk Samurai 23:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) No. The in depth summaries that are already done are perfectly fine. There is no reason at all to change them. Drunk Samurai 00:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Wrong. http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_1&diff=116498&oldid=116494 http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_1&diff=116494&oldid=116491 He removed entire paragraphs of valid information for no reason at all. Drunk Samurai 00:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) So you mean an in depth summary is supposed to be super small? He removed valid information and just made it shorter. I guess I can agree to that. I mean short summaries should actually be shorter too. I think Monkey D. Luffy is a young man determined to become King of the Pirates is all that is needed on the page after all. It makes total and perfect sense. Drunk Samurai 00:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) How is removing VALID information improving an article. He made it worst by making it shorter when it was already 100% perfectly fine. Drunk Samurai 01:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) There was no redundant information. There was more information removed such as the name of Alvida's ship which is useful for people who want to know a lot about OP. The attacks were also removed for no reason. This should be in the forum index anyway for another consensus. He will just keep on changing everything anyway since it's useful to remove valid information. Drunk Samurai 01:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Removing information for no reason at all is not "working" it is pure vandalism and can't see how you don't see that. You are letting him turn this Wikia into Wikipedia by removing valid information. Drunk Samurai 02:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) 1) I already told you in the previous comment. 2) I wouldn't do anything to them because they were already perfect. Except maybe some grammar errors. 3) How the hell is removing valid information helpful to any community? 4) There would be no real reason to ban me forever. Drunk Samurai 02:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) possible virus on Ace's page I was browsing through the Portgas D. Ace page and on the first photo (the one of him in his "concept" colors), I got one of those messages that says that your computer may have viruses. Y'know, it'll say click OK to install their "anti-virus" and it will keep trying to force you to click it. So I don't know what's up (if it's the photo, the page, the entire site, or just my computer (though I doubt that)), but you may want to look into it.Son of God-Enel 08:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :It's probably your computer at best since articles don't normally carry viruses.Mugiwara Franky 13:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Characters in the Background in the Profiles Should we add a rule about backgrounds to the image guidelines, especially profile images? Some of Coldhandzz's new images were okay, only the characters were a bit far back. The new Blueno image, for example, had him facing forward and shows his whole head including his horn-like hair. The only problem was that Blueno was further back than in his old image. It was better once Coldhandzz trimmed the background around him. So should we add a rule that says "characters must be close up" or something? :Kaizoku-Hime 08:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::If a character is too far into a background of an image that he is blurred, then the image is no good. However, if the character can be seen clearly and not too blurred into the background, then its okay. How close the character is not an issue unless the view is obstructed. ::While the version of the image of Blueno with lesser background is indeed slightly better than the one with more background since it puts more focus on him, both version are slightly better than the closer shot of his face as his hair style in that image is obstructed by the camera shot.Mugiwara Franky 13:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Deletion Frenzy It's not just Mihawk, ' ' keeps deleting information from other characters as well. And keeps saying that Urouge's power is a Devil Fruit although it's unconfirmed. :Kaizoku-Hime 05:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The anon's back; Deleting more Translation & Dub Issues, putting the Devil Fruit Users category to Dragon's page, & adding unnecessary spaces. Please, do something!!! :Kaizoku-Hime 05:00, 8 August 2009 (UTC)